Missing You
by Mitsuki Lovs Chocolate
Summary: Danny comes home after a long case and is missing his lover. Danny/OC Rated to be safe.


Another update...the same night...the scandal. *dodges flung produce* Okay, okay, jeez you guys are cranky. :P On with the story then.

* * *

TItle: Missing You

Fandom: CSI: NY

Pairing: Danny/Camille(OC)

Rating: G

Warnings: None

Disclaimer:I own nothing...not even my own computer. This is purely fiction to amuse a bored high schooler with way too much time on her hands this summer.

A/N:My mom was in a Robin Thicke mood and was listening to all his songs on YouTube. I was watching the video for Lost Without You and the plot bunnies attacked. I could just see Danny and my Cami in a situation like this. If you don't know who Camille is check here: numbah1yankee . livejournal . com / 1563 . html (remove spaces)

`*`

Missing You

`*`

Danny groaned as he stumbled into his dark apartment. To say he was he was tired would be the understatement of the year. The case was killer.

A little girl had been found in the middle of Central Park. Dead. No underwear. Lacerations on her hands and feet and ligature marks on her throat and wrists.. The only trace on her was semen from an unknown male donor, but it matched a cold rape case from a few months ago. After everyone on the case pulled a double shift they caught the guy and the families of both victims were give some piece of mind that the bastard wasn't still out there. The case, though, still took its toll on Danny.

His muscles screamed their protest as he removed his jacket and draped it over the couch haphazardly. He sighed heavily and surveyed his empty apartment. Couch, TV, coffee table, dining table, kitchen, bedroom. His ears rung with the silence and his mind screamed at him to do something anything to stop the silence. The loneliness settled heavily on his shoulders.  
_  
Soft lips pressed against his as thin arms wrapped slowly around his torso. He hadn't even made it fully into the door yet, but he didn't mind. He wrapped his arms around the smaller body and revelled in the warmth of the hug. He kissed across a sharp jaw and down a thin neck before resting his forehead there and breathing deeply.  
_  
Danny walked to the ktichen and looked around. Dirty dishes lingered in the sink, take-out boxes spilled out of the trash can. He sighed again and stepped up to the fridge.

The blast of cool air hit his face and he peered in. There was some leftover lasagna, a jar of pickles, some molding cheese, some cold cuts and of course, beer. He grabbed a bottle out of the fridge and trudged back to the living room before falling unceremoniously into the couch.  
_  
The power was out. The apartment was dark and candles were placed on every flat surface. The air was heavy with stress-relief scent and vanilla. They sat comfortably on the couch, her back nestled tightly against his chest as she sat between his legs. She was reading a thick book, most likely Ted Dekker's latest thriller, and he was reading a smaller book, maybe a classic, absently stroking her dark curls. The rain pelted heavily against the windows in a haunting beat. A loud crack of thunder shook the building and her body stiffened. He slid his arm around her small frame and hugged her close whispering reassurances in her ear.  
_  
Danny sipped his beer slowly. He flicked the TV on and surfed the channels before landing on a college baskertball game. He resigned to watch it finding nothing else to relieve him of his boredom. Plus, it was just there to shatter the silence.

Half an hour later a yawn squeezed from Danny's mouth. He knew he was tired, but he just didn't feel like moving. His beer had been long forgotten on the table half finished and he still wasn't sure who was playing who in the game. He sighed, noticing his melancholy becoming a trend, and flicked the TV off and hauled himself off the couch. He looked disapprovingly at the beer sitting innocently on the coffee table but shrugged and turned toward the bedroom. He could pick it up later.

His bed stood mockingly at him in all its neat smugness. He hadn't been home in almost 23 hours and the last time he had actually slept in the bed was maybe a week ago. He preferred to veg out on the couch in front of a game and stuffed to the gills with bad chinese food before falling off of said couch and just nestling in for an uncomfortable night's sleep. But that was just him.

He turned the light on and closed the door behind him, just a bit of paranoia from who-knows-where. He peeled his sweat soaked shirt off of his back and dropped it to the floor. He lifted his beater over his head and it too landed with the shirt. A soft zip sounded as he unzipped his jeans letting them pool around his feet and stepped out of them.  
_  
Skilled hands ran slowly over smooth chest muscles as the shirt fell away at her fingers. Buttons had been long forgotten, complaints silenced by a well placed kiss, popped and catapulted across the room. Large calloused hands rested on small hips in an attempt to steady weakening knees as those nimble fingers sought out the knots and kinks and smoothed them away with the magic touch.  
_  
Danny grunted as he futilely rubbed at his soar neck and shoulders trying to work out the bundles of pain and stiffness. He fought a mental battle between taking a shower now or when he woke up later but the stench of sweat and chemicals rolling off of him made up his mind. He walked to the bathroom his boxers finding their resting spot with the rest of his clothes on the way.

He turned the water on as hot as it would go before stepping under the spray. He hissed as the barrage of scalding water made contact with his back. Eventually he became accustomed to the heat and he relaxed letting the spray massage out all of the tension stored in his back, neck, and shoulders. He picked up a bottle of shampoo and squeezed a little into his hand wincing slightly as he lifted his arms to work it into his hair.  
_  
"I love your hair Dan. It looks like it should be prickly and hard but it's so soft. I love running my hands through it." Her words were made true as she reached up pressing her body up to his chest purposefully and buried her fingers in his wet locks. He looked at her smiling lightly as her fingers began to massage. One hand slipped away and returned a second later to work in some shampoo. He poured some shampoo in his hands and eased them into her wet hair. She sighed and leaned into the touch her eyes slipping closed as she continued her delicious ministrations of his hair.  
_  
He let his head fall to his chest letting the water chase out all the suds. He ignored the stinging in his eyes as the dirty, sudsy, water trailed down into them, simply leaned his head deeper into the spray.

When all the shampoo was washed from his hair, he had scrubbed himself, and deemed himself clean, he stumbled out of the shower and dried off quickly. He wrapped his towel around his hips and walked back into the bedroom. He dug through a drawer for some clean boxers and a pair of sweat pants. He was rewarded for his search moments later and he dressed quickly. He stayed shirtless deciding that it was a bit too warm in the apartment for one and then dug through his discarded jeans for his phone. When he extracted his phone from the denim sea he flipped it open and pushed speed dial number one.

As he waited for an answer he walked over to the bed. Phone tucked between his cheek and shoulder he moved the sheet and comforter over and slid in replacing them over his body. Just as he was settling in a muffled voice answered.

"Hello?" He heard a yawn and the bed creak and he imagined the person sitting up and rubbing their eyes cutely.

"Wakey, wakey, Cam. You got one hour 'til work. Come on, up an' at 'em." He chuckled as he heard some swearing a few thumps. He imagined his girlfriend running around her room looking for her clothes and brushing her hair and teeth at the same time. She said something but it was unintelligeble. A scratching sound and a spit later and she repeated.

"Sorry, babe, how was your day?" Danny winced remembering the little girl.

"Tough, really tough. Had to pull a double and we had a really hard case."

"Oh, I'm sorry. Are you okay?" He nodded then remembered that she couldn't see him.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine. Just tired."

Silence fell around them but this time he embraced it. He revelled in this silence, craved it even. They were past spoken words. They were on a telepathic wavelength now, not feeling the need to fill silences anymore. He leaned back into his pillow and smiled softly.

"I thought about you a lot today. I was missing you crazy." His voice was soft. He knew that had she been there she would have seen his deep blush and the way he averted his gaze even if he said it over the phone. She would have kissed him on the nose and called him a sap, or adorkable. But he didn't care.

The loneliness lifted from his shoulders and the silence got a little warmer. He let a true smile spread across his face as her words floated over him.

"I was missing you too."

The End.

A/N (2): Wow, this was pretty good. I think it's cute. My favorite scenes I think, are the shower scene and the couch scene.I kind of see Danny being the type of guy that reads classic books. Like all the unabridged versions. Count of Monte Cristo, Les Miserable, Robinson Crusoe, The Secret Garden, The Scarlet Letter, all of those ones. He just seems so intellectual. I think it's the glasses. 


End file.
